Asuka's Birthday: Homura's Special Gift
by EasyGo
Summary: Homura gives Asuka a special present for her birthday A special one-shot in tribute to Asuka's birthday


Asuka waited on the park bench wearing a light green dress with white frills. Homura came up running towards her. She was wearing a black jacket, white t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Homura-chan!" Asuka shouts out "Your late for our date! What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Homura sweatdroped "I had a hard time picking out what to wear and I lot track of time. Hehe"

"Hmmmph!" Asuka pouts at her. Homura grabs her by the shoulders, trying to calm her down. She clears her throat.

"I'm sorry, Asuka baby." She says trying to act like a smooth operator, "Don't be mad at me, doll face"

Asuka couldn't help but giggle at Homura's horrible playgirl acting. Although she was embarrassed at having her girlfriend laugh at her, Homura succeed in calming her girlfriend down.

"I'm not mad," Asuka says smiling "I just don't want to have my birthday date spent without my girlfriend."

Asuka grabs Homura's arm and links on to her. "So shall we go."

"Yeah." The two walk out of the public park and into town.

"By the way, do you have any plans for what we're going to do today." Asuka asks Homura, because she was the seme girlfriend who made plans for their dates.

Homura scratches her face awkwardly "I do... But I prefer to keep it a surprise."

As they were walking they, tbe environment seemed to change to a more... adult theme.

"Homura-chan, don't you think we're in bit of a rough area."

Homura stopped walking and looked at Asuka. "Hey Asuka, you mind closing your eyes and ears for a second."

"Why?" Asuka asks in a suspicious tone

"I need you to do it so I can show you your present. So, please."

Asuka was curious to why she would need to close off her senses to recieve a gift, but she didn't want to ruin Homura's surprise. She plugged her ears with her hand and closed her eyes.

"Good now don't open them until I tell you to, no matter what okay." "Alright, Alright." Asuka responded.

Homura picks Asuka up and carries her princess style.

"Homura!? W-w-w-what are you doing?" Asuka shouts out and opens her eyes.

"Hup, pup, pup, not talking either." Homura smiles confidently, yet awkwardly.

"But-"

"No buts, unless you don't want the present your girlfriend worked so hard to get."

Asuka fumed at her once more and closed of her senses. Homura leaps towards their destination.

About 20 minutes passed before Asuka felt Homura set her down. She was set on a rather soft surface.

"Don't open your eyes yet. It'll only take second more." Homura informs.

About a minute later, Homura told Asuka to open her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she saw Homura, wearing see through underwear. Looking around, it looked like Homura's bedroom except she saw the room was dark and lit up by candles. They were also both sitting on a red, heart shaped bed.

"W-w-w-w-w-what i-i-i-is-" Asuka could barely form a sentence she was so surprised.

"H-happy B-b-birthday Asuka!" Homura bows her head with a bright, yet embarrassed smile. She leans in and pushes Asuka into a deep kiss.

Homura's tongue fooled and played around in Asuka's mouth. She hit almost every pleasure spot on the brunette's tongue. After feeling waves of oral pleasure, she got pushes Homura away.

Asuka pants to catch her breathe. "Homura... What are you doing?"

Homura looks at her girlfriend with a insanely red blush. She bows her head down again, this time in dogzma.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She apologized as if she had just committed the worst crime in history. You'd almost never expect that she was an evil shinobi.

"It's just that I didn't have much money for a necklace or anything. When I asked the guys what I should get,"

"Hikage said a cd, but I don't know many music artists."

"Yomi said that I should cook you a homemade meal, but each time I tried the the food always burned."

"Mirai said write a poem, but I don't know how to write very well."

"Haruka said-"

"You can stop there. I think I know the rest." Asuka says bluntly "And you can rasie your head now I'm calm now."

Homura turns her head up to Asuka with small tears in her eyes. Asuka kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into her chest.

"I'm glad you wanted to give a special gift, but this is our first time. Theirs no need for you to push yourself so hard just for me."

Homura moves away and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Really?" Homura asks her with great intrigue.

"Yes." Asuka replied. Asuka took a look at Homura and noticed how sexy she looked in her lingerie. Asuka tried to look away while turning red.

Homura notices Asuka's shy expression and uses it to her advantage. "So Asuka," the black-haired girl said sexually "What do you think of my outfit. Haruka picked it out especially for today." She poses herself, placing her arms behind her head, show off a bunch of cleavage.

Asuka's face turned red. "I-i-i-i-it l-l-l-looks g-g-g-g-good on y-y-y-you"

Homura thought her girlfriend's reactions were so adorable. She was finally starting to feel better about this whole thing. She leans towards her ear.

"I'm so glad I'll get to take your first time." She whispers in her ear "I won't let you sleep tonight."

Asuka jumped back from having the renegade's warm breathe in her ear. Homura crawls over to her.

She kisses her on her lips lightly. She makes her way to Asuka's neck where she sucks and licks.

Asuka squirms and moans from Homura's acts. Homura grabs her arms and pins her to the bed. She begins to leave a trail of kisses going down her body.

She slides off the top of Asuka's dress and pulls it downward. She stops once she sees Asuka's body uncovered. She lifts up to see the other girl's expression. As expected, she was absolutely flushed.

"Are you alright? Should we stop?" Homura asks, concerned by her girlfriend's condition.

"Yeah..." Asuka says panting almost every word. Her situation confirmed, Homura returned to pleasuring Asuka's body.

Homura attempted to reach and take off Asuka's underwear, but Asuka stopped her.

"I'll do it" she stated. She reached back and undid her bra waited anxiously to gaze upon her girlfriend's breasts. When they were fighting and their clothes ripped off, strange beams of light always covered her more dirty bits, so Homura never really got a good look at her naked.

As it was about to fall, she covers her chest with her arm. She then decides to stand up and undo her lower garments (away from Homura's view of her more private areas, of course).

Taking this opportunity, Homura decides to take off her (already showy) underwear as well.

Once she was finished Asuka had her hand over her nether-regions and her arm over her nipples. She crawls back on the bed, still covering her private parts.

"Don't hide them from me." Homura says in a assertive tone. She grabs Asuka's hands and pulls them away.

"Wait!" It was too late and Asuka's entire self was now revealed. Asuka felt utterly shaken. Homura stared at her with much intensity. She felt the breaking point for her was coming up.

"Beautiful." Homura comments on the brunette's body. While still holding Asuka's hands she dives in straight into her cleavage.

She nuzzled her head inside and kisses around the area. Asuka could help, but moan from having her skin nibbled on by her tann-skinned lover.

The rebel ninja circles around Asuka's areola, eventually sucking on the bud.

"Ahhhh!," Asuka screams out in pleasure "Homura-chan, that too much."

Homura suckled on her and fondled her other breast with a firm grip. Her knee nudged against her womanhood, amplifying the joy she was already feeling.

"Homura!" Asuka arched her body and screams out her lover's name.

Her body spasms as she rides out every wave of pleasure inside her. After a short moment, she comes down from her orgasmic high.

"Did you just..." Homura looks her in the eye. Asuka blushes and covers her face from all the embarrassment she felt.

"Hee, I'll take that as a yes." Homura hugs her from behind and snuggles with her. "You looked like an angel to me just then, just so you know." Asuka's face was as red as Homura's hair in her Crimson Form.

She pulled Asuka's hands from away from her face and kisses her gently on the cheek.

Homura let her go and got between her legs. "I'll make you fininsh properly this time." With that said, she begins to massage her vulva.

Stroking in slowly, up and down and making sure to show some attention to her clit.

Asuka hums as her partner teases her womanhood. Homura goes up and the two go into a passionate kiss.

"Are you ready Asuka?" She asks "I'm gonna put one in"

Hearing those words, Asuka jerks her body back with what little energy she had left and rejected Homura's efforts. She stares at Homura with and red colored pouting face.

"Do you wanna end it here?" Homura asks her, nervous by the fact that the answer could be yes. She truly hoped she didn't do anything wrong in her actions.

Asuka stared at her with a distasteful attitude. She grabs both sides of her cheeks and pinches her bard. "It be stupid to turn back now when I haven't even gotten to touch you once. It wouldn't be fair to you."

Letting go of her cheeks, Homura rubs her now aching face. She smiles at the other girl. "Your r-right, that would be unfair." She grabs Asuka's right hand and places it on top of her breasts.

Asuka gave it a slight squeeze causing the black-haired on to let out a soft moan. Asuka giggles at how adorable such a top-type like girl can have such a cute voice.

Asuka leans her head downward and starts sucking on her breasts. She also pinches the other nipple, when she wasn't sucking on that one or both at the same time. Homura grabbed on to Asuka to keep from falling over backwards. Caressed and ran her fingers through the back of the girl's brown hair.

Finishing her work on top, she was ready to move on downstairs. Asuka looked at Homura's face, it was just as red as she predicted, a bright crimson red, as a matter of fact.

"Alright," Asuka exclaims "I think I'm finally ready for that." She reached out and directed Homura's hands to her, now fully prepared, lower body. With her own hand she touched her partner's private part as well.

"Are you sure this time? I don't know if I can hold myself back once we start." Homura tells her.

"I'm sure." Asuka replies "Just be sure to give me your full attention. I don't want you thinking of anyone or anything but me right now."

"I promise, I won't."

That said Homura takes the lead by being the first one of the to to attempt penetration. Her finger slowly struggled to get inside the girl's body. Asuka trys to hold in her uncomfortable screams and outbursts. Homura made sure to take note of her girlfriend's expression.

At some point, Homura digit reachs a thin wall of flesh, Asuka's hymen. She takes great care in breaking through it. Slowly yet, gently pushing through. Asuka was still going strong at holding in her cries of pain, but that didn't stop her from getting traces of tears in her eyes. Blood dripped out her body and on to Homura hand. They held their position for a moment for Asuka to adjust.

Once she was comfortable, she did the same process to Homura. Being the tougher one of the two, she took it with much lower shrieks and groans as Asuka did.

Smiling at each other, they now felt that their bodies were one. As if they were connected physically as they were emotionally.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The two used their fingers to push in and out of the other's entrance. Their love juices sloshing over their hands and pouring down their palms. The room filled with their sexy moans and panted screams of the other girl's name.

"Asuka... this feels amazing! I can't believe it feels so... Hmph!"

"Homura... your hand is going in and out of me... I'm still sensitive from before... I don't think I can last for long."

They wiggled their bodies and held on to their significant other. Asuka clung on to Homura as if it was for dear life. Homura reached her hand down lower, grabbing Asuka's butt and pushing her down, making her hand go deeper inside.

They sped up the pace of their movements, feeling their climax was coming.

"Ahhhh, Homura-chan... it's coming, it's coming"

"Me too... Don't hold back for me Asuka... give me your all."

With out a seconds delay, their climax came.

"Homuraaaaa!"

"Asukaaa!"

Their vaginal was clamped down on their hands. Their bodies arched back and they both fell over. They held on to each other as they rode out the waves of pleasure.

After a while, they calmed down. They snuggled as they laid down underneath the sheets of the heart shaped bed. They chuckled just from the sight of looking at each other.

"So how was your present? Did you like it?" Homura asks with a smile on her face.

"It was..." Asuka took a moment to think about it, making Homura feel self-conscious "acceptable, I guess."

Homura was deeply saddened by the fact that she was recognized as only acceptable. It was a passing grade, but it still stung.

"I'm only kidding." She says kissing her pouting girlfriend. "I loved my gift. Very much, in fact."

Homura, who was depressed literally one second ago had an enormous and bright smile on her face.

"By the way, what's up with this environment? It seems a lot like a love hotel or something. Hehe."

"Your close," Homura says blowing out the candles in the room and opening a window "We're in my room. I just spruced up a little bit. Haruka was the one who gave me the candles and bed . My other bed is in a the other room. I'll switch them out later."

"Ohhhh." Asuka exclaimed. Homura jumped into bed where they held and embraced each other.

"Hey, Asuka."

"Yes Homura?"

"I love you. Happy birthday." She says bringing her in closer.

"Thanks, I love you too." Asuka says as she does the same.

They both layed like that, embracing each other until they finally fell alseep.


End file.
